


Ileum Lights

by Nicerockinkid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Science Boyfriends, Slight Innuendos, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, manipulation of human organs, playing with human organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicerockinkid/pseuds/Nicerockinkid
Summary: Remus just remembered something! He wanted to do something back during the Christmas season, but didn’t feel like doing it- but now he does! … Although it didn’t go exactly as planned. Oh! Logan can help!Uhhhhhhh TW// Kinda graphic gore?, detailed conversations on human anatomy, manipulating human organs, joking about human life(maybe?), just overall conversations talking about and actually putting things that shouldn't be in organs
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ileum Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Jejunum- The first half of the small intestines; opens up from the stomach and duodenum and goes into the Ileum  
> Ileum- The second half of the small intestines; opens up from the end of the jejunum and goes into the ascending colon

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock-!_

“Hey Logan I got a question to ask you real quick so I’m going in your room to ask it thanks!”

Stepping aside, Logan closed the door after Remus ran into his room, jumping atop of Logan’s bed and kicking his boots off to fall to the floor. Logan moved back to his desk, summoning a new notebook and pulled out a pen from the cluttered stack of work on his desk, and turned to Remus.

“How many notes am I going to have to take today?”

Remus sat up for a moment, and threw himself back on the bed, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on Logan’s ceiling before sitting up again.

“Not many! I don’t think. But but but! I have an idea and I wanna know what would be the best things to use, and I _know_ that you know the human body almost as good as me, so I wanted to ask you!”

Logan nodded, crossing an ankle over a knee as he opened his notebook to a blank page and prepared to write, chair facing towards Remus.

“So! I thought of this _first_ back during the whole Christmas season or whatever, but I didn’t have any motivation for it. Until now! So I wanted to ask- would it be possible to use someone’s intestines as decorations? Maybe with lights in ‘em? ‘Cause I was planning on putting a bunch ‘a glowstick in some intestines, but when I did it with a random zombie I tore open, I could only _barely_ see the light! I thought that maybe if I used a zombie it’ll show better? So then I did, but even still! Do I need to use stronger ones? Cause I used these really cheap dollar store glow stick bracelet bitches, but maybe I need more?”

Logan nodded and noted down different points, and added in his own point.

“Well, you _do_ have some logic in using a deceased organ rather than a freshly harvested one, but there are more factors to take into consideration. Firstly, you have to think of _which_ intestines you’re using and which parts of said intestines. You’d have a much more difficult time trying to see light from a large intestine rather than a small intestine.”

Logan paused, looking up as Remus raised his foot while finishing up a note on his newly summoned tattered notepad.

“So the small ones are the really long and spaghetti like ones surrounded by the ‘large’ ones, right?”

Logan nodded and continued, seeing as Remus put his foot back down and wrote a little note.

“The next thing you’d have to consider is the _strength_ of both the light _and_ the muscle walls of the intestines. If you had a small intestine with _weaker_ walls, you’d have a _significantly_ higher chance of having light pass through, rather than if you used _stronger_ small intestines which had more thickness to their walls. There’s also the light of the glowsticks themselves, which would have a few sub-categories which you would need to put a bit of time into considering. I remember from the last time we had done some past experiments with glow sticks that the neon green ones tend to shine brighter, so those might be the glow stick color you’d want to use to make sure you can see the light. And, of course, the _type_ of glow stick that you’re using also plays a part into this. Sometimes the lighter, bracelet glow sticks might _fit_ better, but maybe the handheld ones might shine through the muscle walls better.”

Remus then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheets and letting his newly formed tentacle continue writing for him as he started to fidget with a Jell-o like model of the small and large intestines.

“So if I use _these_ small ones, which part would be better to use? The ones more towards the openings to the large ones, or the ones to the anus? Oh! Wait, if I use some stronger lights, then could I use _all_ of the intestines and tie a bunch of different small one together to make a really long thing of flesh fairy light?!”

Logan laughed, nodding his head as he watched in amusement as Remus jumped up and down from where he sat.

Suddenly Logan was being dragged up and out of his own room, Remus almost jumping for joy as he brought Logan along with him.

Logan gave a quick wave to Roman, who gave them a questioning look from the couch as the two went down the stairs and whizzed past the kitchen, and out the door into the imagination.

Remus then _immediately_ summoned a small rail cart, shoved Logan in, and hopped in himself after giving the cart a strong push down to the hill. 

Down and down they went, and before they reached the end, Remus opened a hole into ground, letting Logan watch as the world around him changed from their general shared imagination to Remus’ own imagination.

The world mended around the two in the cart, whizzing and fading past as they descended down the dark pastel world. Remus wanted his to be the opposite of what you’d expect from him, so he went with more pastel colors that Roman had, except he gave them his own signature twist onto them. Trees had their own glow to them, and certain flower patches seemed innocent enough, but Logan learned quickly to not be deceived by their appearances.

Eventually, after many sharp turns that almost knocked Logan out of the cart, they made it to Remus’ large laboratory building. They crashed through the wall that had vines growing over the hole, landing into their usual crash pit and stopping them effectively. Remus jumped out, dragging Logan along, as he walked an unstable Logan to their now-clean workspace. 

Once Logan had gotten his sense of balance back, he helped to organize the bench they were at today, peeking every now and then as to the things Remus placed onto the table. There were a variety of different small intestines, both fresh and long passed, being organized by size. Logan then started to summon a couple of different glow sticks to start off with, before Remus quickly pulled out his original attempt and placed that in front of Logan.

“Okay! So here are all the long ones I could find! I tried going for the longest ones of the pile, but some of these still seem kinda small. That’s okay though, right?”

Remus smiled at Logan’s nod, happily accepting the gloves and eye goggles that he handed to him.

“Now, the first thing we’re going to need to focus on is the light source itself. If our light source isn’t long lasting, then it’d be a complete waste of an intestine.”

“Why would it be a waste? Can’t we just take it out and put a stronger one in?”

“Well, we could, but,” Logan picked up Remus’ attempt, pulling out the glow sticks jammed into the small space and showed Remus the tears on both the inner and outer muscular walls, “There would be a lot of damage to the intestines if we did that. Which is another reason as to why we have to be cautious when inserting the glowsticks in order to avoid any unnecessary punctures into the inner walls of the intestines.”

Remus nodded, attentive expression on his face as he took the attempt in his hand and peeled at the tears more, inspecting with Logan what had happened to the walls of the intestines. He then took one of the glowsticks from Logan and tried to put it back in slowly, but even still, there were some membranes from the inner linings of the intestines that got caught on the thin glowstick.

After Remus had put down the now ruined attempt, Logan had put down his own telenotepad, stopping Remus from picking up another intestine and holding it himself.

“From what it seems like, it might be helpful if we only used the ileum and the jejunum, seeing as it can be easier to tie them all together and not have the large portions of the small intestines be in between the long ‘fairy light’-ecs structure that we’d be making later once we’ve completed the basics. Yeah, like that works.”

Remus smiled, slightly jumping in excitement as he handed Logan another one of his freshly summoned blades, and the two got to work.

For the next couple of minutes, the two worked together cutting small intestines and organizing them, Remus making small banter every now and then. Logan would keep working away, looking beside him to stop Remus from putting the organs on his face and tell him again and again that he can’t use their small intestines to make a new mustache. 

“But then I would have a _long_ mustache! And I can gross out Patton with it!”

“And that,” Logan began, moving the intestines out of Remus’ hand and back on the table, “Is what we _don’t_ want. The last thing I want is for him to tell us ‘You can’t do that!”

Remus laughed at Logan’s poor Patton impression, going back to cutting up the last few intestines they had.

“How long do you want this line of lights to be anyways? This seems to be nearing almost a mile or a mile and a half in length now.”

Remus scoffed. “You think _I_ know?! I just wanted to make a conga line of organs that glow in the dark with toxins that could kill an entire population!”

Logan laughed, making a few of the intestines fade away, “Well, in that case, why spend time cutting these off when we can spend more time make them light up, eh?”

With that, Remus immediately made the rest of the intestines fade off, little bits of blood and torn walls of the intestines fluttering away into the non existent wind.

Logan gave a light chuckle, giving some of the lights he chose to Remus.

“Here, we’ll use these. Don’t snack on them, put them inside the organ.”

Remus pouted slightly as Logan pulled the light away from his opened mouth, but got his energy right back once he got permission to start shoving things into the intestines. 

From there, they started their own little assembly line, with Remus cracking the lights to shine and Logan stitching them together. 

“You think I could crack the lights once I put them inside?”  
  


“No, that would tear the intestines and we would need to replace it. Don’t eat that.”

More and more of the ileum-lights got sewn together, and eventually Logan asked Remus to make a line of hooks on the wall so they could start to have more room to work on.

“Aw, but I won’t be able to bend you over the table!”

“You weren’t even able to do that to begin with, Remus. There were organs on the table.”

“They’re basically human tentacles!”

“No.”

“But the kinky stuff!”

“Can I get that one?”

“Oh, sure.- wait! Look! We did it!!”

Looking up, Logan could only see the half completed line of lit up intestines lining the space over them.

“What did we do? We still have a little less than half left to do.”

“Yeah, but look!” Remus put down his own lights, rapidly fading the residue off his hands to move Logan’s head to look directly at the lights. “We got our very own human fairy lights!!!”

Logan laughed a bit, shaking his head slightly to free himself from Remus, “Yes, that’s what we’ve been working towards. Do you want to keep working on this or skip this to just complete the line of-”

“Yes!!!”

Logan laughed, putting down his own thread and organ and snapped his fingers, allowing the sound waves from his snap to finish the rest of the work for them.

The bunches of lights cracked themselves in an instant, inserting themselves into the ileum and jejunum, getting stitched together. One by one, the line of lights got longer and longer, until it finally reached the end.

Remus clapped in excitement, jumping up and down slightly besides Logan, who had his arms crossed and a slightly smug face looking at another job well done.

“We did it! And it looked totally horrific when the organs mended together!!! Gaahhh!! I wish I was recording so I could show Thommy and PattyAss later! Do you think we can show them our new fairy lights?!” 

Logan laughed once more, nodding, “Sure, we can show them. Although I’m making sure I still get my crofter’s after this.”

Remus laughed, picking up the ileum lights and putting them in the protective bag that Logan just summoned, and started to run off while tossing the strap over his shoulder. 

”Last one there is tonight’s bottom~!”

Logan laughed, allowing himself to snap off his science gear and started to race off, quickly catching up with Remus back into their rail cart to head back home.

  
Needless to say, it was a job well done, and Logan couldn’t lie that it was a _bit_ funny to hear Patton’s shriek in terror once he laid eyes on their beautiful creation hung atop the stair railing.

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanna say is that there's not enough Remus + Gore content out here and I'm willing to help change that >:3 It's what he deserves


End file.
